


坏小孩

by AI96



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI96/pseuds/AI96
Summary: ⚠️警告⚠️九x马，9小妈设定，有悠九，李东赫友情客串严重ooc三观非常糟糕，李马第一人称视角
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Mark Lee (NCT), Kim Jungwoo/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 9





	坏小孩

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️警告⚠️  
> 九x马，9小妈设定，有悠九，李东赫友情客串  
> 严重ooc三观非常糟糕，李马第一人称视角

从办公室出来的时候就看到李东赫靠在墙边朝我傻笑，  
“马克哥，又去送作业了？”  
我点点头，低头扯平了校服的褶皱。“没有报你的名字，别那样盯着我了。”  
“哈哈！我就知道！my brother~”李东赫夸张地发出一串卷舌音，“有学习委员兼风纪委员当我的兄弟，再也没有后顾之忧了！”  
李东赫狠狠拍了拍我的肩膀，继而又凑在我耳边悄悄地说，“为了报答你，今晚，来点好玩的怎么样”说完冲我挑了挑眉。  
我大概知道李东赫说的好玩的会是什么。游戏厅，网吧，酒吧，台球厅，反正都是些精力旺盛的高中生打发时间的无聊去处。  
我摆摆手，“我爸最近去日本出差就我妈一个人在家，我肯定要早点回去。”  
说实话这不过是我的借口。我根本懒得多看我那个妈一眼。  
虽然学校里的我总是被评价为，乖巧，上进，努力，谦和。好像世界上就没有我讨厌的东西。当然不是。我讨厌很多东西，包括父亲给我找的那个后妈，一个叫金廷祐的男人。  
他说话总是柔声细语的。第一次见面时，他带着点鼻音拖着长调喊我的韩语名字，敏亨呐，像一声撒娇。  
我不喜欢。因此也连带着不喜欢李敏亨这个名字，即使现在在韩国的学校里，我也只让大家叫我李马克。

“马克哥，我们这次玩点不一样的！”  
李东赫有些着急地晃着我的肩膀。我看着李东赫一头黄色的卷毛和耳朵上大大小小的耳钉，和我勾肩搭背的样子一定看上去很怪异吧。大家都说我们一个在天上一个在地下，像磁铁的两极一样不同。  
但其实东赫才更像天上自由的云朵吧，而我只是一个比较会演戏的骗子罢了。  
第一次遇见李东赫的时候我让他把一头黄毛剃干净否则第二天就只能在教务主任办公室见了。他并不在意地吐舌头做了个鬼脸，“李马克，你裤链没拉。”  
我转过头瞪他一眼，他却笑眯眯地接着说，“你真的是个变态啊，李马克。只有变态才会连校服最上面的那粒扣子都不解开。”  
我觉得荒谬得好笑，却不自觉地在这之后和他变亲了。  
也许从一点上来说我是有点变态吧。

放学后我才知道原来李东赫说的这次不一样是召妓。  
他偷偷摸摸地拉着我拐进一个又一个破旧的小巷，我问他，你带了多少钱啊就要找女人。  
他故作神秘地从裤子口袋掏出一堆面额不大的纸币，我粗略算了一下大概十万左右，不禁在心里翻了个白眼。  
看他拿十万块能买个什么。  
不出所料，当我们把口袋里揉得皱巴巴的纸币甚至钢镚掏出来的时候就被门口站着像人妖一样粗犷的大妈拿扇子赶跑了。  
最后我们只能拿这些钱租了一盘黄色光碟找了一家破宾馆看了起来。  
东赫看的很有兴致，我却提不起劲来。  
听着影片里的女人嚎着啊啊直叫，我莫名觉得只是肚饿。  
今天金廷祐应该会给我做腊肠炒饭。我开始思考炒饭。  
看完之后李东赫发现我连裤子拉链都没解开，大呼小叫了半天说我性无能。我嘲笑说这片里女的叫的那么难听，长得又丑，会兴奋才有问题。李东赫好像觉得输我一头有些不好意思起来，嘀嘀咕咕说他也只是随便弄弄，接着又嚷嚷着让我下次也多带点钱才能摸到真女人否则就只能看片打发。  
我敷衍地嗯嗯几声。说实话不太在乎那些，我只想快点回家吃饭。  
想快点见到金廷祐。

还没进家门我就闻到了饭香，急急忙忙得鞋子都脱了半天。  
“马克呀，回来了吗？”  
后妈看到我很高兴的样子。不过我也不清楚他到底心情怎么样，他每天无时不刻都笑眯眯的，像个机器人一样。  
我看到他端在手里热气腾腾香味四溢的饭，不是腊肠炒饭，是汤面。  
我莫名觉得有些生气，肚子却反抗地咕咕直叫。  
金廷祐好像笑得更开心了，他帮我拉开椅子让我饿了就快吃。  
说完就上前帮我取掉书包的肩带。  
好巧不巧，一张黄片从侧面的口袋滑落跌在地上，哐铛一声。  
都怪李东赫。  
从宾馆出来，东赫说他爸会查他书包求我帮他把黄片装起来。说完就把那板塑料壳塞进了我的书包，急促得仿佛多放在手里一秒就会燃烧一样。  
不过看到了又怎样。  
我越发不快，金廷祐还像个傻子一样死死地盯着那张黄片，也不知道有什么好看的。封面露骨的女人裸体在白炽光的照射下显得有些恶心，我弯下腰拿起来又塞回书包。  
这下彻底没胃口了。  
我盯着眼前还在冒着热气的汤面，浓稠的底汤看上去熬煮了很久，切的细碎的葱花漂浮着，粉红白背的虾仁在汤汁里沉沉浮浮。不得不说，金廷祐做的饭就和他本人一样白净精致。我抬头看了眼，金廷祐还保持着原样站在那里，像一根被钉在地上的钉子。  
他转过头看向我，  
“敏亨，不要做坏事。”  
他说话一如既往的轻，却像落入水中的石子，咚得一声很响亮。  
金廷祐说的话很怪。我想。看黄片为什么是坏事，晚上他在老爸的房间里叫得像妓女一样就是好事吗。  
而且我讨厌他叫我敏亨。  
我端起汤面泼了金廷祐一脸。  
一下子变得很狼狈的后妈。头发湿漉漉的黏在额头，白色的面条也一缕缕地挂在脸上，高挺的鼻梁上，漂亮翘起的唇上。面还很热吧，金廷祐的脸被烫得泛起红色，冒着蒸汽。  
我突然又觉得有胃口了。  
我勃起了。我看着满脸挂着面条的后妈勃起了。  
“妈。”  
我突然喊他。我从未用过这个称呼，金廷祐浑身一颤，瞳孔放大，看着我的表情并不是喜悦，而是惊恐。  
“那这样是坏事吗。”  
我揪过金廷祐的衣领，吻上了他的嘴唇。  
很热，很软。像他煮的面条一样甜糯。我不太会接吻，只能啃着他的嘴唇啧啧作响。  
金廷祐没有推开我，可能他觉得自己有责任引导我吧。他总是这样，善良得像个疯子。  
我忍不住伸手去摸他。  
他很高很瘦，虽然他的脸蛋清纯漂亮，但他一点也不像个女人。  
我摸到他突出尖锐的肋骨，一根根从薄薄的肌理刺出来硌在我的掌心。  
我总觉得金廷祐不像人类。  
他好像更应该是一件家具或是木头搭起来的人偶，永远在家门口微笑着像我招手。或者他应该是一件老化短路的机器，如果拨开他白皙的皮肤只会看到烧得焦黑的电路板和纠缠不清呲啦呲啦冒火的电线。  
我摸向他心脏的位置，确实滚烫地跳动着。  
我好像长舒了一口气。  
然后他冰凉的手指伸进了我的内裤。我被冰得浑身一颤低声骂了句fuck  
抬眼却看到金廷祐皱着眉望向我。他的眼睛永远清澈透亮，好像现在并不是在摸我的鸡巴而是教堂的神父摸着我忏悔的双手。  
我被那双眼睛望着犯了难了，有些磕磕巴巴地说道，“对不起以后不骂脏话了。”  
我不知道自己该死地为什么会道歉。然而还没来得及懊悔自己的白痴举动，我就被内裤里灵活套弄的手指激得又想骂人了。  
金廷祐另一只手揽过我的腰低头和我接吻。他真的很高，我像是蜷缩在他怀里一样。  
我们的身体紧紧相挨，肌肤滚烫地贴合在一起，舌头在口腔里游荡舔舐的声响被无限地放大。他的吻技很好，手也很会弄，而我只是一个青春期处男。我迅速被铺天盖地的快感淹没了，眼前一阵阵白光。  
而我不想那么快就射了，所以拼命挣扎想拉开和他的距离。  
我低估了他的力气。  
天旋地转间，我被放倒在了地板上。好在下面有一层地毯，而金廷祐用手护着我的后脑勺来缓冲。  
我气得想骂他，却被阴茎上纠缠的手指狠狠刮了一下铃口。  
漏出了一声闷哼，我的腰不受控制地猛地弓起，刚好撞到金廷祐同样勃起的下体。  
“放开我。”  
金廷祐摇摇头，圆溜溜的眼睛看着我，像一只乖巧的小狗。  
“不可以。马克做了坏事的话，需要惩罚。”  
金廷祐伸长胳膊从客厅的抽屉里拿出一瓶润滑剂。  
我突然一阵犯呕。也许周末我在街角的篮球场和朋友们打球的时候，我的父亲和我的后妈就在这张地毯上像动物一样地做爱。  
但我的阴茎又控制不住地更硬了。  
我没有想到的是金廷祐把满满的一坨润滑剂塞进了我的后面。  
“What the fuck！你干什么！”  
我控制不住地大叫挣扎。金廷祐，我的后妈，他疯了。  
我这时候才理解惩罚的意思，而一切已经来不及了。  
“悠太很喜欢这个。”  
金廷祐说着又从抽屉里拿出一副手铐。银色金属的反光刺得我眼睛好痛，痛得流泪了。  
我双手被铐起来举过头顶，光溜溜地躺在白色的羊毛地毯上，像献祭的牲畜。  
我止不住地颤抖，说了很多道歉的话。对不起please forgive me我错了。  
乱七八糟的语言堆砌在一起，我像第一天学会说话的孩子一样从嘴里抖落着我脑海里所有表达投降和求助的语句。  
得到的回馈是我的后面多塞进去了两根手指。  
金廷祐很心疼般地止不住亲吻我颤抖的眼皮，  
“对不起呀马克，手铐很难受吧，但悠太每次都说这样我才能变乖。”  
“所以马克呀，你要变乖。和我一样乖才行。”  
金廷祐用舌头舔着我无法停止流下的泪水，像小狗叫醒贪睡的主人。  
难受的明明不是手铐。后面也变得像脸颊一样湿哒哒的了。扩张的手指仿佛是要将我的内脏也翻搅出来。  
当金廷祐进入我的身体的时候，有什么东西彻底崩塌了。  
很痛，很热。他被我甩了一脸汤面的时候也是同样的感觉吧。  
金廷祐的阴茎并不像他本人一样温柔。坚硬滚烫的性器在我的后穴横冲直撞，每次都精准又用力地碾过我的前列腺。而我的性器没有经过任何抚弄就在空气里可怜地一颤一颤吐着精水。  
我现在的样子一定像那个黄片里的女人一样淫乱放荡。  
喉咙里发出细长又尖锐的呻吟。那不是我的声音，这声音是从哪里发出来的。可能是我的肺部被金廷祐的阴茎操到漏气的声音。  
其实我偷看过金廷祐和我爸的性事。  
那时候他下面的阴茎总是随着被顶弄的节奏甩动着，很可爱，不像现在这样狰狞着在我的身体里横行霸道。  
我的日本爸爸，中本悠太，在床上总是打他。而我从来不同情他，因为我知道他其实很喜欢。每次被打时，我都能看到他细到快被折断的腰一阵阵抽搐，一定很爽吧，这个变态。  
而金廷祐操我的时候和他那时候不一样。  
汗水从他的额头滴落又砸在我的脸上。虽然下面被撞得很痛，他的手却柔和地搭在我的头上，就像他以前每次夸我的时候一样，轻轻抚着我的发丝。  
我突然很想让金廷祐打我。  
但我已经无法自主地发出有意义的声音。我只能一边哼叫着一边用腿缠住了他的腰。  
进来，come in，fuck me  
我无声地用嘴型朝他说着，而后穴的撞击更加猛烈了。我快被拍散架了，像我小时候故意摔碎的那些玩具一样，在这张他们做过爱的地毯上，我彻底被操坏了。  
而罪魁祸首是金廷祐。  
我终于不再是那个最坏的小孩了。


End file.
